happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jagged Nutty July
Jagged Nutty July is a HTFF episode, and 4th of july special. Starring *Nutty *Uncle Jagger Featuring *The rest of my main ocs' families. Plot Uncle Jagger walks out of his house, holding a cup of coffee. He spits it out when he spots Nutty digging through his trash, as he tells him to go away, Nutty says he was just looking for something to light fireworks with. Jagger is confused, being native to Scotland, he has no idea what he's talking about, so Nutty begins to explain, and then tells him all about the holiday, Jagger doesn't care for the American stuff, but the fireworks get his attention . Nutty says he will help him host the best Fourth of July party. Later on, Jagger has invited just about everyone (reffering to my ocs') and their own families. As they all have fun outside, Snowball and her dad both try to get the last hotdog, but fight over it. Diamond suggests Penry and Amy should get along with one another, both are annoyed. Raylan comes walking in and has some stuck in her teeth, and uses Diamond's tiara to pick it out, Abby appears and takes the last hotdog, Snowball and her dad were fighting over. Paws askes them what's wrong, as they point to the dog, Paws sees Abby freaks out, as she runs to Chilly for to be comforted. Jagger announces everyone should get back, as he and Nutty are about to light fireworks, Everyone gets excited most notably Random, who throws her poppers on the ground, they however accidentally hit her sister in the face. As they begin to light the first one, a bee appears next to Raymond, and ends up stinging her arm. Raymond freaks out and shoots a spike, said spike hits the firework and ruins it's chances of exploding. the crowd boos. As they begin to light the next one, Raymond picks the bee out of her arm, and throws said bee at Paws, she is stung as well, Aunt Chilly sees this and begins to care for her, not before releasing an ice spell, that hits the firework that was about to launch. The crowd boos again. Jagger sees the box of fireworks, but notices their is only one left. Nutty admits he thought they were candy. Jagger is disappointed, as he puts in the firework in the canon, he crosses his fingers that it will work. Nutty gets sick, and uses the canon to throw up in, Uncle Jagger isn't aware of him, so he lights the firework/canon. it shoots out and impales Nutty, as it flies up above and the firework (along with Nutty) explodes. This causes the most beautiful display of fireworks imaginable, as the crowd cheers Uncle Jagger. However, the firework afterburn begin to fall down, everyone freaks out, as the ashes end up burning just about everyone alive. After the credits, Abby is shown hungry, She smells something cooking, and sees the burnt crowd, she then is happily delighted, as she and the other dogs eat the remains. Moral *"Be Safe on 4TH of July" Deaths *Nutty explodes. *Everyone else (except Abby) is burnt by the firework afterburn. Injuries *Amy's face is hit by poppers. *Raymond and Paws are stung. Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Snowball's and Raylan's family. *This is the second time Nutty eats fireworks, after Going Out With a Bang. *The death of everyone else, is similar to the Spy vs Spy, White Spy's Fireworks. *This marks the first deaths of Diamond, Penry and Mills. Episode Navaigation *Previous episode: Flesh Chase *Next episode: Any Given Sunset Category:Fan Episodes Category:Solo Survivor Category:Season 110 episodes